


Strawberries in the Garden

by MostPreciousTreasures



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horniness, Jealousy, One Shot, Pining, Regency, Regency Romance, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostPreciousTreasures/pseuds/MostPreciousTreasures
Summary: The weather was lovely and the party was small enough for comfort - though Mr. Knightley had been talked into extending an invitation to Frank Churchill, which he did begrudgingly. Frank was expected to arrive late and Mr. Knightley was not embarrassed in his hope that he would just never arrive at all. For even with the younger man absent, Mr. Knightley did not feel his jealousy lessen. Just seeing Emma eat a strawberry was enough to set him off into a foul mood. He watched her laugh with Harriet and he wanted to ravish her, right there in the grass.
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	Strawberries in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Knightley Is Horny

Mr. Knightley knew there was a great chance he would rue the day he had allowed Mrs. Elton to talk him into opening up Donwell Abbey for strawberry picking and general exploration of the house and prospects.

The day arrived, warm and pleasant, and all was prepared and waiting for the party. The house, Mr. Knightley noted, was actually much improved by the event - everything that was usually kept covered was uncovered and the drapes were opened to let in the light. Cold lamb, pork loin, tongue, bread, cheese, butter, salads and lemonade was laid out for a light meal when the group grew tired of exploring. Mr. Knightley walked the halls one last time to make sure everything was as it should be, and he was surprised to find himself thinking that the Abbey was much more hospitable than he usually thought it. As a busy bachelor, he really only made use of his bedroom, the library, and his private study. If he was the type of man to frequently entertain guests, he would have come to know the various parlours and drawing rooms intimately - but he was not such a man and they remained largely relics from when his parents were alive. He did not take meals in the dining room if he could avoid it - much to the chagrin of his housekeeper. Mr. Knightley’s daily meals often consisted of a quick breakfast of coffee and rolls before heading out for the day, dinner at Hartfield, and a late supper in his study while going over reports. He knew Mrs. Reynolds longed for the day when the master of Donwell Abbey would sit down for a full meal completely at his leisure.

With the house fully ready and the grounds in bloom, the guests arrived for a day of faux-pastoral simplicity - a sort of _amuse-bouche_ before their trip to Box Hill the next day. The women arrived in their light muslin gowns and summer bonnets with baskets for the gathering of strawberries in tow. Mr. Knightley considered it a small miracle that Mrs. Elton had not ridden up on a donkey as she had threatened to do.

The weather was lovely and the party was small enough for comfort - though Mr. Knightley had been talked into extending an invitation to Frank Churchill, which he did begrudgingly. Frank was expected to arrive late and Mr. Knightley was not embarrassed in his hope that he would just never arrive at all. For even with the younger man absent, Mr. Knightley did not feel his jealousy lessen. Just seeing Emma eat a strawberry was enough to set him off into a foul mood. He watched her laugh with Harriet and he wanted to ravish her, right there in the grass.

He was relieved when the party moved indoors and he could focus on touring the guests from room to room. He didn’t trust himself to be alone with Emma - he was too afraid he would confess his love to her and be quickly rebuffed.

“Oh, Mr. Knightley,” he imagined her saying with pity as she stared up at him with her big doe eyes, “You are such a dear, _old_ friend - but I am most ardently in love with Frank Churchill.”

It was easier to avoid her than he originally thought possible. He chose to pay attention to Harriet and Miss Bates so that they would feel comfortable and welcome among the other guests who were all of a higher social standing. But he came upon Emma later in the afternoon as she was making her father comfortable in the library. She had found Donwell’s collection cabinets and rare books that Mr. Knightley had set out earlier for Mr. Woodhouse’s benefit, knowing the older man would eventually grow tired of wandering the house.

Seeing Emma peruse the curiosities with her father stirred a memory in him. Or perhaps not so much a full memory as a fleeting moment. It must have been ten years or more ago - _yes_ , he had been in his early twenties then. More boy than man, really. His father was ailing, but his mother was well and John was still unmarried and at home. Mr. Knightley had just returned from the Grand Tour, a trip he had loathed the idea of in general and had resisted for as long as he could - but his mother insisted.

“George,” she had said as she tucked a lock of hair behind his ear as she was want to do, “I know you dislike the idea now, but you will regret not going once your father has passed and you are master of Donwell. Enjoy this freedom while you can, hm? John and I will manage until you return.”

Mr. Knightley did as he was told. He went to Paris and he went to Rome. He was grumpy for most of it and longed to return home. But he was dutiful as always and traveled the continent as quickly as he could. He looked at art and read and tried new foods. He liked Vienna the most and heartily enjoyed their hot chocolate and strudel. He kissed women - flirty, spirited women who delighted in his blushes and shy caresses. He kept his trip short and returned in under one year with trinkets and souvenirs to add to the Abbey’s collections.

One afternoon, shortly after his return, Miss Taylor brought Isabella and Emma to Donwell to hear stories from his travels. Mr. Knightley bestowed them all with gifts: a French fan for Miss Taylor, a pair of pearl bracelets for Isabella, and a lovely amber-colored topaz cross for Emma. John and Isabella spread out the maps Mr. Knightley had brought back with him and sat down on the floor to plot their own Grand Tour. Emma quickly grew bored while Miss Taylor and Mr. Knightley discussed German opera.

Mrs. Knightley, ever watchful, noticed Emma’s wandering eyes and beckoned her over to a chest of drawers.

“Emma dearest,” she called in her calm, soothing voice, “Come look at what else George has brought back.”

The young girl came to her and marveled in pure wonder at the intricate cameos and gleaming shells that had been placed carefully in glass-topped boxes. Mr. Knightley looked up briefly and felt a small smile grace his lips as he watched his mother hold a fragile piece of red coral before Emma’s eyes and murmur something about the sea. Emma reached out a hand to touch it gently, reverently.

Now, Mr. Knightley watched as Emma examined the same coral branch with her father. It made him wistful to see her with it and he approached her when her father’s attentions turned to a book of engravings. He had yearned all day to talk with her, but still willed himself to keep his emotions in check. Part of him felt foolish - it had been a few weeks since the ball and her manner with him had not changed. Yet his want for her endured and even grew by the day. Perhaps that want was fueled by the other part of himself - the part that boiled hot with rage when he thought of Frank Churchill. Frank Churchill and Emma. Frank Churchill marrying Emma and taking her away to Enscombe.

Emma noticed his approach and stood to meet him. “Thank you,” she said with a small smile towards her father, “You have prepared everything so well.”

Mr. Knightley clasped his hands behind his back and nodded. “Of course. I wanted him to attend and making him comfortable was a priority.”

“Thank you all the same.”

The pair had begun to walk and came to rest at the room’s bank of windows. Emma gazed out at the Abbey’s lawn and sighed a little. Mr. Knightley longed to turn her face gently to his and feel that sigh against his lips as he kissed her.

“I noticed you inspecting a bit of coral before,” he said instead.

Emma turned to him at his words. “Oh yes - I love the color. And there is something about it that I have always found alluringly beautiful.”

“I am aware,” said Mr. Knightley, “You often wear coral jewelry.”

“Oh?,” said Emma, her eyes quizzical, “I did not think you noticed or cared about my articles of dress.”

“Just because I do not care about the fashions of the day does not mean I do not know or notice what they are,” smirked Mr. Knightley.

He saw amusement briefly in Emma’s eyes, but then she sighed again and turned back to the window.

“Perhaps,” she ventured quietly, “I find coral so alluring because it comes from the sea. And I have never been to it.”

Mr. Knightley dared to move a little closer. “And you think you never shall?”

“I do not know. You know how papa hates to travel - I could never leave him all alone. And I can hardly go to the sea on my own.”

Mr. Knightley was quietly debating with himself over whether he should boldly tell Emma that _he_ would take her to the sea, when she spoke up again.

“It is almost humorous,” said Emma somewhat dryly, “How similar Frank Churchill and I are.”

Mr. Knightley’s mouth tightened and he felt his heart harden a fraction.

“I was speaking with him when he arrived this afternoon and he was in such an ill humour. He proclaimed himself positively _sick_ of England and wished to go abroad. But I doubt if such a thing is currently possible - what with Mrs. Churchill ruling over him as she does,” she mused.

Mr. Knightley examined Emma in silence. How was it possible for him to continue to care for her to such a degree while her indifference continued to torment him? He was a foolish man indeed.

“I have no doubt,” he said while turning away to rejoin the rest of their party, “That Frank Churchill will find a way to get exactly what he wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember anything mentioned in the book about when exactly Mr. Knightley's parents died - but if I skipped over it by mistake please let me know!
> 
> [Grand Tour](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Tour#Typical_itinerary)
> 
> [How I imagined Mr. Knightley looking when he was younger and on the Grand Tour](https://wooller.com/the_heretic_after_party_11489?id=39033)
> 
> [Emma wears a lot of coral jewelry in the 2020 film and I wonder if they did that as a nod to her desire to visit the ocean!](https://theadventurine.com/culture/movies-tv/emma-is-period-jewelry-joy/)
> 
> [Emma's cross necklace in the film is based on a real topaz cross Jane Austen was given by her brother](https://www.janeausten.co.uk/the-jane-austen-topaz-cross/)
> 
> [Get your own topaz cross replica!](https://www.etsy.com/listing/257358008/jane-austen-cross-pendant-replica-austen?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=jane+austen+cross&ref=sr_gallery-1-2&organic_search_click=1&col=1)


End file.
